


sextape

by mountainsandrivers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuck, F/M, Porn, Sextape AU, bellamy is a cuck who gets off to watching her girl have sex with other men, bellamy is a cuckold, clarke is a hotwife, daddy bellamy, good girl clarke, read the tags, roan is a bull, sleep with my girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainsandrivers/pseuds/mountainsandrivers
Summary: bellamy wants to film a sextape,clarke is a good girl,but there's a catchNSFW FAN ART
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin & Roan, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Roan
Kudos: 2





	sextape

_When I lay to sleep you're still in my head_  
_You control over my bed_  
_Your discipline helps keep me alive_  
_Let me, oh baby_  
_Please, daddy, can I?_  
_Oh please, daddy, may I?_

__


End file.
